Bounded Hearts
by MidnightFox123
Summary: Unable to reroute back to their original route to Halloween Town, Sora n' co. are now stuck within this unnamed world that had pulled them in. Does this planet actually need their help, or is this just a very forceful visit?


**~Author's notes~**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Yoko Shimomura. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"Huh... Where are we going exactly?" Sora asked while leaning back in his seat. They've been floating in space for quite a while, much longer than they had intended to do so.

Donald's already frustrated expression was fueled by this question. "Sora, for the last time. We're heading towards the Halloween Town World. We should see it in a couple of minutes..." He growled, wanting to snap if anymore questions were to be asked.

"Well... It kind of looks like we're just traveling though space and getting nowhere fast." Sora deadpanned as he starts to nod off.

"Sora's right, Donald." Goofy piped up. "Shouldn't we have ended up there a half an hour ago?"

"I'M JUST FOLLOWING THE DIRECTIONS THE SHIP GIVES ME!" Donald finally snapped, taking his gaze away from the window. "We don't know how far it's actually is in the first place!" He growled before adding, "Why don't you drive the ship, Goofy?"

"Hey, what about me?" Sora complained, before squinting at the window in confusion. "Wait... Is that... Halloween Town?"

"What?" Donald complained, trying to see the planet. "No..." Donald grumbled. "Halloween Town looks like a pumpkin floating in space... Not a normal world..." Donald hesitated before looking at the Gummi ship's map.

"Something's wrong with this planet..." Goofy pointed out. "I can't get my figure on it, but something feels... Off about this planet." He supported his chin onto his hand in thought.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, Goofy." Donald glanced up at the planet confused.

"I think..." Sora began before continuing. "Goofy's right! Something is wrong with this planet! There's like... a glitch? The world is glitching somehow..." Sora mumbled, trying to shake off his drowsiness.

Donald had finally pull out the map. "This world is called... 'Soon To Be Decided'!? HOW CAN A WORLD GO WITHOUT A NAME!?"Donald complained.

"Should we change direction?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"I think that we should go to that world. Maybe they are in need of help..." Sora blinked. "I mean, if we were originally heading to Halloween Town and suddenly started to head for this world... It could mean something..."

"That's ridiculous!" Donald quacked. "We need to stay on route! We're GOING to Halloween Town and that's final!" He grumbled before turning the ship around in a well rounded turn. However, before the ship had even gotten into the right direction for Halloween Town, the windows and the screens on the dashboard of the gummi ship went into a noisy static. Once the static had vanished from the screens and windows, their coarse had returned to this unknown world. "What the?" Donald mumbled in confusion.

"Uh... What just happened?" Goofy asked, lifting his hat in order to scratch his scalp.

"Just as soon as Donald had turn the ship away from that world, everything went all static. Heck, everything from the windows to the screens had gone into static!" Sora glanced at his companions before adding, "I think this is a sign that we should pay this world a visit, guys..." Leaning forward to get a better view of the world, it was still giving off a vibe. The more they stayed within the range of this world, Sora could detect another vibe coming from this world that he couldn't even place a finger on what this feeling could be.

"Oh. come on!" Donald chirped, unease had started to laced into his voice. "That was just a coincidence! I bet that if we turn this ship around once more, we wouldn't even need to step a foot within this planet." Donald stated half-heartedly. Turning the ship around once more, they had gotten a little farther away from the planet before the static had came back...

This time, the static sound had gotten much louder than before...

The static wasn't only on the windows and screens, but blocking their vision from everything...

However, the only thing that seemed to had pierced through the static was a high pitched laughter and this blob of yellow that was glitching into their sights...

.

..

...

... And then everything had gone into a very silent, and rather peaceful, darkness of sleep...


End file.
